The Important News
The Important News is a website that provides information on news stories to people who read it. This information can be about a wide range of topics, such as politics, sports, movies, or even weather. The main thing that makes something news for this site is whether it's a notable fact about the outside world that readers will want to hear about. But who decides which possible events are interesting enough to make it to The Important News? This is where the news website's editors come in. Their job is to decide what particular types of news to focus on. They also make many other decisions for their website, but news content is one of the most important areas of focus. This is because without the news articles, there would be no reason for anybody to go there in the first place. One of the more distinctive characteristics of The Important News is the style in which it is written. The articles explain their subjects in more detail than is customary for other news websites. as though the reader is expected to need the entire context to be carefully explained. For example, a story about John McCain's choice for vice president digressed to explain who John McCain is and what a vice president is.http://www.tallcomics.com/index.php?strip_id=29 This approach to writing has both good and bad sides. It's good in that it keeps the articles from being too confusing. Nobody wants to read a news website if they can't tell what it's talking about. But one problem is that it can come across as condescending. If you already happen to know the background information, you might not like the suggestion that you need it explained to you. It might make you think that they think you're stupid. Ways in which characters from a webcomic called Tall Comics have dealt with The Important News Unwinder tried to get Horse-Man to read The Important News once.http://www.tallcomics.com/index.php?strip_id=29 This didn't work out so well, because Unwinder and Horse-Man have very different ways of appreciating something like a news website. Unwinder seems to enjoy it ironically. Irony can be a complicated thing, but in this case, it means he likes the site because he sees it as having an unusual flaw. He thinks it is funny that the site overexplains things. It's like watching a TV show that has bad actors so that you can laugh at the bad acting. Not everybody would want to do that, but Unwinder probably does it a lot. Different people have different tastes. Horse-Man, on the other hand, rarely uses irony in deciding what to like. He's more straightforward that way. Also, he is not very interested in getting his news from news websites. This may mean that he prefers not to keep up with the news, or it may mean that he is used to watching the news on TV or reading about it in the newspaper. There are many different ways to get this information, and some people who are used to doing it one way will resist changing. This is a major challenge for news websites like The Important News. They want more people to read them, which means that they want to attract people who are interested in news but may currently be using sources other than websites. Notes Category:Metafiction